Oswald
'''Oswald '''is the name of a Baskerville introduced in Retrace LXVII. Miranda Barma has an obsession with obtaining his head and Glen Baskerville appears to have used Oswald's body to house his soul last. Plot Tragedy of Sablier Arc He and Lacie had gotten into a disagreement of some sort which had caused Lacie to become upset and run away from the Baskerville Estate. Three Baskervilles later came to retrieve Lacie, saying that Oswald apologized and that she can stop her foolishness, as she was never allowed to wander off on her own without Glen's say so. Oswald first appears in Retrace LXVII, he is introduced as Glen's attendant, as well as Lacie's brother after Glen had Jack imprisoned for grasping Lacie 8 years after their encounter. Though when Oswald takes off his hood and reveals who he is, it is shown that Oswald is the last body Glen possessed before being killed. Oswald was the one to explain to Glen who Jack was, as Glen had never heard of Jack as a Vessalius before. Jack was initially shocked when Oswald revealed his face and asked if the two had met before. Oswald denied it, saying that he would've known Jack as he's responsible for remembering everyone he comes into contact with as it was part of his job. Glen noted how much interest Oswald was taking in Jack, and Oswald explains that he can't help but notice him, with him wondering why Jack made his skin crawl, surprising both Jack and Glen and making Glen laugh. Oswald states that Jack is like clear water, saying your own reflection making it hard to see if Jack had a personality. Oswald's comparison made Jack throw water in Oswald's face and Jack blushed in embarassment form his action. Lacie then came in and pulled Jack away, once again causing Oswald's master to laugh hysterically. Once Jack returned home, it's revealed that he made a deal with Miranda Barma and that he had been told by her about Oswald prior to their encounter. When he tells her that he met Oswald she's ecstatic. Miranda reminds him of the deal they'd made and tells Jack that her price is obtaining Oswald's head. Description Personality He appears to be a quiet and gentle person. It's his job to montior people around the house. He seems to show interest in Jack though, due to a wonder why Jack makes his skin crawl. He wonders if Jack has a personality. Appearance He looks exactly like he did when he became the last body that Glen used to host his body. He has purple eyes and short black hair. Relationships Lacie Baskerville Lacie was Oswald's younger sister. When Lacie first met Jack, she explained that she had run away from the Baskerville mansion because she and Oswald had a disagreement and that she wasn't going back until he apologized. Oswald sent out groups of Baskervilles to retrieve Lacie, extending his deepest apologies to her so that she would return. When Jack embraced Lacie eight years later at an event organized by Arthur Barma, Oswald quickly dispatched Jack, using the end of his knife to knock Jack unconscious, showing that he cared deeply for the safety of his younger sister. Jack Vessalius Oswald displayed that he may have feelings for Jack as upon meeting with Jack face-to-face for the first time, Oswald revealed that he had researched Jack after seeing him at high-society events and that Oswald couldn't help but be interested in Jack. Oswald went on, complimenting Jack with his compairisons, but in reaction, Jack splashed water on Oswald before leaving with Lacie, embarrassed. Oswald seemed to look hurt after Jack did this. Glen Baskerville Oswald was Glen's personal attendant, always appearing by Glen's side and following Glen's every word. Oswald was confused when Glen asked him if he had feelings for Jack, not understanding what he said or why he laughed after that. The two seem to have a friendly relationship, though Glen and Oswald's relationship has yet to be explored further. Gallery 23 1606.png.gif|Introducing Oswald... Oswald 1.jpg|Oswald describing how he feels about Jack. Oswald 3.jpg|Oswald after Jack splashed water on him. Chapter Appearences Trivia *Oswald's name might foreshadow a connection between himself and Oz Vessalius. *Oswald displayed that he may have feelings for Jack. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased